


Risky Business

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, some boot play, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You run out of things to do for the day, so you decide to tease Iwai during business hours.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> another request, thanks a whole bunch! y'all really love exhibitionism but i'm not complaining because it's fun to write :') thanks for reading this far, let me know if there's anything else i can do for you! i genuinely appreciate every read, kudos and piece of feedback you guys have to offer! <3

As the cold finally started to set in, you noticed that the store was less busy than the summer, if that was possible. Now that there were less people wandering the streets, you had less curious visitors poking their head in throughout the day. On the bright side, however, you had more time alone with Iwai.

It wasn't like you did anything more than simply enjoy each other's company, the two of you settled into an easy silence during the work day. That was nice in its own way, of course, when you could just spend time together without the need to fill the silence.

You wiped down the counter and dusted, stocking shelves and outfitting mannequin torsos before you realized, one day, that you were done...very early. Usually, you didn't finish until late afternoon, but it was midday when you realized you didn't have anything else to do. How were you going to kill time? You could go back and practice assembling the models again, but you didn't trust yourself to do it well enough without Iwai's supervision. It wasn't as if he could leave his place at the front of the store either, even though there hadn't been any customers all day.

You reminded yourself of that as you folded up your cleaning rag. There hadn't been any customers all day. If you wanted to, you could climb onto that chair of his and have your way with Iwai to pass the time. Of course, he'd have to lock the door, but that wouldn't be a problem. It was almost lunchtime, anyway.

But something deeper inside of you wondered, what if you just had him take you anyway? Doors unlocked, shutters still open...anyone could walk in any time. After your stunt on the train, you didn't think he would go for something so brazen. He still had his business to think about, after all.

You couldn't stop thinking about it, trying to distract yourself by doing menial little tasks: sweeping underneath shelves you already swept, dusting the mannequins, anything to stop you from imagine the swell of Iwai's cock, his hands pinning you down on the glass case...

_Fuck_.

You knelt down in front of the counter, running the duster over the metal edges of the case. While you did, you reached for the rug you kept on the floor – a small one so Iwai didn't have to stand on the tile when he actually _did_ make a transaction – and hefted it up over the counter. You caught Iwai's attention, looking back to see him glancing up at you from behind his magazine. When he realized you must have lifted it to clean it, he settled back into reading, flipping through the pages.

You checked the rug, positioning it and resting back against it, noting that it was wide enough to cover your entire body like this. Nobody could see you through the glass case if they weren't right up next to the counter.

Carefully, you reached out with the duster, tugging on Iwai's chair and wheeling him toward you slowly. He looked up from his magazine again before you pulled him too far. He looked confused as you crawled up toward him, placing your hands on his inner thighs.

Then as you stroked him through his jeans, he stood, taking hold of your hands. He stared down at you, kneeling on the floor, before he sucked in a quick breath.

"Dammit, kid," he grumbled, turning your hands and threading his fingers between yours. "I can't leave you alone for a goddamn second." He helped you slide backwards, pressing your back up against the rug, your body flush against it. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but you were focusing less on the scratchy material on your back and more on your prize in front of you. You pressed your face against Iwai's groin and pulled your hands down the moment he let go of you, undoing his jeans like you couldn't get onto him fast enough.

You left his pants on, shifting his underwear just enough to pull his cock out through his fly, pressing your lips against the tip of his length. Opening your mouth, you ran his tongue over his cock, starting at the base and slowly dragging it up to his tip. You caught a hiss in his throat, groaning out that you were a "fuckin' tease" before his hand settled on the back of your head.

He was delicate with you regardless – at least to start. His hand stroked your hair as you swallowed the head, tracing your tongue under his crown. Your hands slid down from his hips, reaching down between your legs to palm yourself while he filled your throat, pushing just past the verge of too much. However, it seemed like he caught you, snapping his fingers.

"Hands behind your back." It was a simple order, but it sent a chill down your spine regardless. You clasped your hands behind you, looking up at him through your lashes. His lips quirked up and his palm met the side of your face, his thumb stroking over your cheek. "Good."

With a bit of extra help from Iwai, you managed to take in every inch of him, hearing him groan as he held you in place. He clicked his tongue, glancing at the door for a moment. His grip on the back of your head tightened and he _shoved_ his hips forward, pinning you up against the rug. You shook underneath him, finding it difficult to breathe, all but choking on his cock. As you tried to move, you heard the front door open.

Iwai's hand was shaking against your head, his lips pressed in a firm line. Still, his cock didn't soften; if anything, it felt like he was already about to finish. If you could smile, you would. For as much as he gave you a hard time about it, he was just as much of a pervert as you were.

You swallowed, though a choked noise rose up from your throat. To cover it, Iwai gave a short cough, his eyes still locked on the customer. _Visitor_ , you corrected, since it seemed like this person didn't want to purchase anything so much as warm up and make idle chatter with Iwai.

"Chilly day," said the visitor, over the sound of his hands rubbing together.

"Mmm," was Iwai's response.

"Slow business today?" Asked the stranger, accompanied by a small, nervous laugh.

"Yeah." Iwai sounded incredibly impatient, his hand gripping onto your hair.

"...Sure is warm in here."

You could tell Iwai was one comment away from throwing this man out. But he bit his tongue, trying to calm himself by petting your head. He shifted his weight and pulled back a little, giving you just enough room to unpin yourself from the glass case. You drew your head back and leaned forward again, your lips against his pelvis. He looked down at you, his teeth grit and his hand tight on the back of your head, before he glanced back up at the stranger pacing around through the store.

"Oh, what's this for?" The nosy man asked, walking up to the counter, about to step to the side. Iwai took in a deep breath, his patience at its limit.

"If you're not gonna buy anything, would you just fuckin' _leave_?"

Apparently that was enough, since the visitor went scampering out of the store, the door slamming shut behind him. The moment it did, both of Iwai's hands were on the back of your head, holding you in place as he fucked your open, willing mouth. You squeezed your hands together, trying to keep your composure while Iwai's hips thrust into you, resisting the urge to finish yourself off.

It was difficult. Especially when you were being manhandled like this, wishing that he was pinning you down, that his cock was inside of you. Elsewhere. You shifted your hips, trying to grind up against your jeans, even though you knew it wouldn't do anything. Sensing your frustration, Iwai slid his foot forward, offering you his boot to rub against.

It was humiliating, but you couldn't do anything else, jerking your hips against his shoe in one of your most shameless displays yet, your lips stretched wide around his girth. You couldn't stop your moans, muffled as they were around his cock, saliva pouring down your chin and your arousal heating to a peak. Iwai laughed softly above you, pushing you back against the rug and forcing your legs out from underneath you, spreading them apart.

He stepped on your groin carefully while he fucked your mouth, teasing you with the tread of his boot. You squirmed, hands still dutifully behind your back, though you wanted so badly to grab onto his leg and finish yourself off. As you moaned around his cock, he pulled you up so your mouth was at his hilt, holding you firmly as his breath hitched.

You felt his release coat your mouth, doing all you could to swallow his seed down. He was in so deep you couldn't even taste it, but it didn't stop you from taking in as much as you could. As he tugged out of your throat, you coughed and held your hand over your mouth, the last strings of his release streaking your face.

He knelt down and placed a hand on your clean cheek, the other gentle in your hair. "...You alright, kid?" He wiped your mouth with his thumb, holding your gaze to make sure you really were okay.

"I'm fine," you reassured him, even as he wiped your face with a tissue. Even in times like this, he still thought of you first. Your heart leapt as your head tilted against his touch. He leaned in and gave you a quick kiss before he pulled an arm around you, undoing your pants and shoving his hands inside.

With how worked up you were already, it didn't take much for him to bring you over the edge, your arms wrapping around his back as he finished you off with his fingers. As you came against him, he held onto you tightly, making sure you were satisfied before he pulled his hands out.

"Kid," he said, placing his hands up to your mouth, chuckling as your tongue swept over his fingers, cleaning his hand of your fluids. You pulled each finger into your mouth and licked it until it shone with your saliva, your face still swimming with the heat of arousal.

"Kid," he tried again. "We really gotta do somethin' about that insatiable libido of yours. You know we've almost gotten caught twice now?" With a chuckle, he pressed his finger to your lips, stopping you mid-lick. "I don't gotta put you in a chastity belt or somethin', do I? Nah, you'd probably just try to suck me off anyway. Tell ya what – you can do whatever you want to me, as long as the store's closed. I love your courage, but I'd like to keep on workin' with you as long as I can."

You felt embarrassed now that you'd calmed down, your entire face feeling like it'd caught on fire. "I'm sorry," you said sheepishly while Iwai cleaned his hand off with another tissue. He pet your head gently, running his hand through your hair with a soothing touch.

"S'alright. But if you're ever lookin' for something else to do...I'm sure I can find somethin' if you just ask." He pulled up his pants, grabbed a sucker from his stash, and settled into his chair again. "For starters, if you take that rug off the case..."

You winced once you realized what you'd done. As you yanked it down, all of the dirt from the rug transferred onto the glass. You looked back at him, finding that his nose was buried right back in his magazine – but he wordlessly offered you your cleaning rag.

With something else to do, you scrubbed at the mess you'd created and decided to clean the rug for good measure; just in case you decided to pull something like this again. It took you the rest of your shift.

 


End file.
